


Sensuality

by oh_jeonghannie (Vantablac)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Camboy Jeonghan, Consensual Infidelity, Fraternization, Infidelity, Insomnia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Surfing, Teacher-Student Relationship, swinging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantablac/pseuds/oh_jeonghannie
Summary: The unrestrained pursuit of and indulgence in sensual pleasures
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Swing, swing

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, basically. Yes, that's it.

Jisoo took another sip of red wine. He noticed that his hand was trembling by the slight movement of the red liquid. He took a deep breath to calm himself. His other hand was clutched in a reassuring grip of his boyfriend underneath the table. He looked up to see Wonwoo smiling at him faintly, trying to assure him.

That’s right. They had wanted this.

Wanted him.

Jisoo turned his gaze to the other side of the table where another couple was seated. His and Wonwoo’s best friends respectively, Jeonghan and Mingyu.  
Mingyu and Jeonghan had been married for two years already. Their love story is a cute one. They started as cat and dog who always bickered over the smallest things. Then they fell in love and got their happy ending.

All along never knowing how many hearts they have broken, including Jisoo’s and Wonwoo’s.

Jisoo had always had a crush on his best friend. However, he was too much of a coward to face the possible consequences if he had confessed to Jeonghan. Because one of Jisoo’s greatest fear was losing his best friend.

Wonwoo and Mingyu had been very similar with each other. They complement each other well so they had dated for a while. But when things didn’t work out, they decided that it would be better to just stay as friends. Sadly, they also had similar taste in what they love. Wonwoo was only one step too late when he realized that he also loved Jeonghan.

Jisoo and Wonwoo, both heartbroken, found solace in each other. Their relationship had been built on understanding and openness. They had become each other’s best friend.

It was Saturday evening, when they were basking in their post coital bliss when Wonwoo brought up the topic to Jisoo.

“What do you think of swinging?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about Woo?” Jisoo looked up to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sighed and turned slightly to hug Jisoo. “Mingyu mentioned that he wanted to do it on Jeonghan’s birthday.”

“What? How-“

“But he only wants to do it with people he can trust. Us. He doesn’t want Jeonghan to be uncomfortable.”

“Did that sex-addicted couple finally ran out of ideas in their bed room?” Jisoo snorted. It earned a hearty laugh from Wonwoo.

“He says it’s a birthday gift.”

And that’s what led them into this situation.

After letting Jeonghan blow the candle, Mingyu immediately captured his lips in a kiss. When he noticed that it was getting long, Jeonghan tried to push his husband. “Stop it, we have guests.”

“Let them watch.” Was the only reply he got before he was kissed again.

“Mingyu, stop it.” Jeonghan stammered. His husband did stop and looked at him with lust.

“I want you to enjoy your night. Not just with me but also with them.” Mingyu was now massaging his husband’s arms. Convincing and comforting him about the idea. The couple just sat there, looking at each other’s eyes, communicating and understanding.

A few moments later, slightly fueled with alcohol, Jisoo boldly went to stand in front of Jeonghan. When he had his best friend’s attention, he pulled him up for a kiss. Jeonghan’s eyes widen and diverted his eyes only to see his husband smirking.

He felt Jisoo wrap his arms around his waist and poke his lips with his tongue. And Jeonghan let go of all of his worries and he wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s neck.  
The kiss was sloppy and messy with saliva dripping on their chins.

Jeonghan felt Mingyu's kiss on his nape before he was pulled back. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Once they got into the bedroom, Jisoo and Jeonghan wasted no time and started kissing. Jeonghan pulled Jisoo to the king-sized bed and started grinding his thighs while lying. Mingyu helped took off Jeonghan’s clothes and so did Wonwoo to Jisoo's. Both fully aware of their own hard erections just by watching their partners make out.

Mingyu then brought out a red lace ribbon and tied it around the base of Jeonghan’s cock.

After a few moments, Jeonghan ran his hands along Jisoo’s body and then stop to get a hold of his leaking erection. He licked his lips before looking at Mingyu and Wonwoo who are jacking off at the edge of the bed.

“May I?”

The two being addressed couldn’t even utter a coherent response and just replied with a grunt and nod.

Lying in between Jisoo’s legs, Jeonghan smirked and licked his tip, tasting his pre-cum. He hummed, liking its taste. He then put the head inside his mouth and started taking it deeper.

Jeonghan never knew that his best friend was this shameless in bed. His moans are loud and needy. What made him even more surprised was when Jisoo held his head and clutched his long blond hair while he thrust upwards, forcing his erection into his throat. Jeonghan fought his gag reflex as he let his best friend fuck his mouth.

Jeonghan spread his legs when he felt someone’s hand tracing his ass crack. Another hand went down further and brushed a lubricated finger on his rim. When the finger breached him, Jeonghan moaned so loud on Jisoo’s cock. It was definitely not his husband’s. Another finger went inside of his, this time stubbier. He got on all fours and looked in between his legs to see both Wonwoo and Mingyu playing with his ass.

They kissed, licked, and spanked him. Jeonghan absolutely loved all the attention he was getting.

When he thought he was stretched enough, Jeonghan stopped blowing Jisoo and straightened up, fingers still pumping his ass. He licked his lips and said to Jisoo with a hoarse voice, “I want to ride you.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo immediately withdrew their fingers. Jeonghan moved and placed his legs on either side of Jisoo’s hips.

Jisoo was too dazed to reply. He could only watch as Jeonghan spread his ass cheeks and slowly grind on Jisoo’s cock that was straining against his stomach. He groaned when he felt warm slick touch his cock, no doubt coming from Jeonghan’s lubed ass.

Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo’s cock and slapped it against his ass. After a little bit of teasing, Jeonghan took Jisoo’s cock into his hole. He was softly moaning with eyes closed and hands on Jisoo’s chest to steady himself.

At the back, Mingyu’s hand was trembling as he tried to take a video of his husband riding another man. His other hand was gripping his cock at the base stopping him from cumming. He noted that Wonwoo was in no better condition. He was breathing heavily and almost salivating. Mingyu let go of his own cock and reached out for Wonwoo’s.

Jeonghan moaned so loud when Jisoo’s cock touched his prostate. He never had sex with anyone other than his husband. All that was happening made him feel so sexy.

So sensual.

The spanks on his ass, the grip on his hips, the stimulation on his nipples was too much for Jeonghan. He continued riding Jisoo until he felt him thrust upward so hard. So hard, it forced Jeonghan forward, now hovering over Jisoo.

Jisoo’s grip on his hips became even tighter as he thrust onto Jeonghan. Each thrust longer and harder. Jeonghan knew his best friend was about to cum when he started to chant Jeonghan’s name like a mantra.

“Come inside me.” Jeonghan whispered to Jisoo.

“Please.”

And Jisoo did.

When Jisoo pulled out, Jeonghan’s hole was pink, slightly gaping, and leaking with cum. Wonwoo look over at Mingyu, asking for his permission. When he got a nod from his best friend, Wonwoo wasted no time and immediately mounted Jeonghan, pressing on him and making him lay on top of Jisoo.

Wonwoo was close to cumming after all the jacking off he got from Mingyu and watching Jisoo and Jeonghan. He slammed into Jeonghan hard. His pace was brutal and animalistic. Jeonghan could only moan on Jisoo’s neck.

Mingyu soon joined them, settling himself beside Jisoo’s head. Jisoo took the signal and immediate sucked on Mingyu’s dick.

The sight was too much for Wonwoo. He came inside Jeonghan all the while looking into Jisoo’s eyes as he sucked Mingyu.

It was exhilarating.

Wonwoo slowly pulled out his cock and that was when he realized that Jeonghan was trembling.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he gently kissed Jeonghan’s shoulders.

“Yes. Just overwhelmed.” Wonwoo smiled at the response.

He got off Jeonghan to let Mingyu take him. He then kissed and lay beside Jisoo. Both were already sated.

Mingyu laid Jeonghan on his back and started massaging his trembling legs. He took a look at Jeonghan’s face, marveling at his beauty. His teary eyes, quivering red lips, and hair spread on the dark pillow. He then reached down to untie the red ribbon, earning a pleased sigh from his husband.

Mingyu can’t help but smile as he moved down to kiss Jeonghan passionately. He covered Jeonghan’t body with his. With so much familiarity, he slid inside Jeonghan effortlessly.  
Jisoo and Wonwoo watched as Mingyu gently made love to Jeonghan. How he kissed his tears away. How he carefully guided him to ecstasy.

Both came at the same time, with Jeonghan screaming Mingyu’s name and Mingyu groaning against Jeonghan’s neck.

Mingyu didn’t pull out. Instead, he moved so that he was on the bed and Jeonghan was laying on him.

“Did you enjoy your present sweetheart?” He asked Jeonghan who was already halfway to the dreamland. He kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head and turned to the other couple.

“We should definitely do this again.”


	2. Teach and touch

Jeonghan was sixteen when he caught the eyes of a street scout. He was going home from school when he was blocked by a very enthusiastic man. The whole ordeal was a fast blur to Jeonghan. However, he was given a flyer with "Pledis Auditions" written on it. Young Jeonghan just shrugged, he never wanted to be a celebrity anyway.

But curiosity got the best of him. There he was, standing at the near back of the audition line in front of Pledis building.

As a teenager, Jeonghan had been going through stressful identity crisis. He was talented and smart but he was also lost and unmotivated. He didn't know who and what he wanted to be. After some urging from his sister, he decided to give the audition a try.

When it was his turn, put on the best smile he could muster to counter his nervousness. He threw away his inhibitions and performed with his heart and soul.

Immediately after getting the news that he passed the audition, Jeonghan started his trainee life. At first, it had been hard. The trainers were strict, the lessons were hard, and the homesickness was almost unbearable.

But after being able to perform on a stage, Jeonghan realized that performing was his passion. He was able to open a new side of him. Thus, he got motivated work harder and better.

At the age of eighteen, he was ready for his solo debut. He was ecstatic when their CEO announced that to him.

As his debut date got nearer, his anxiety also got higher. What if he messes up? What if he doesn't live up to the expectations? What if...?  
Too many questions plagued his brain and it was stressing him out. It was already affecting his performances.

"Yoon Jeonghan!" Lee Jihoon, Pledis’ genius composer and Vice President yelled through the intercom.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to control your voice?" He continued.

Jeonghan could only mutter a soft apology while he was on the recording room. He felt so sad when he heard a sigh from one of his favorite mentor.  
"Come here, Jeonghan." Jihoon said after a few moments.

Jeonghan went to the other room and was confused to see only Jihoon there.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jihoon answered, "I sent my assistant home. It's already one in the morning anyways." Jeonghan nods as a response, head still hung low.

"Hands on the table." Jihoon ordered.

"Wha-?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, Yoon Jeonghan?"

"No sir." Jeonghan gulped and immediately assumed the position.

"Why are you so tensed?" Jihoon asked all the while massaging Jeonghan's shoulders and back.

"I.. I am just nervous regarding my debut Sir." Jeonghan stuttered.

"Don't be. You don't have to worry about anything. You are perfect, Jeonghan. Everybody will love you." Jihoon said all the while massaging Jeonghan's shoulders and back.

"But these past few weeks, you have been such a bad boy, inconveniencing others. It's only right I give you punishment."

Jeonghan gasped when he felt an erection rubbing against his clothed ass. "I'm so sorry Sir."

Jihoon tsked, "Start counting."

Jeonghan couldn't suppress the gasp then he felt the first spank.

"Count!" Jihoon ordered authoritatively.

Jeonghan obeyed.

Jihoon then yanked Jeonghan's pants and left his ass bare. He ran his hands along the smooth skin before continuing with his punishment. Jeonghan struggled to count as the pain started mixing with pleasure. He didn't notice when he started to get hard or when he started leaking.

He was flipped by Jihoon. His back laid flat on the table and his legs now hooked at Jihoon's shoulders. Dazed, Jeonghan screamed when Jihoon slid in a finger and felt it hit his prostate.

Jihoon knew how to use his hand, Jeonghan concluded with his lust-filled mind. His every touch and press seems to take away Jeonghan's worries, only leaving pleasure.  
When Jihoon thought that Jeonghan was prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers and pumped his cock now also leaking with precum.

He smeared his precum on Jeonghan's welcoming hole with the tip of his cock. He slowly and carefully slid his cock into Jeonghan. He shuddered when he was fully inside Jeonghan. The feeling was something he never experienced before. It was warm and tight and just so wonderful.

He started moving with slow shallow thrust. He moved Jeonghan's sweater in order to pinch his nipples. After a while, Jihoon's thrust started to get faster and harder earning louder moans from Jeonghan.

"That's it baby. You sound so good." Jihoon praised Jeonghan while kissing his ankles.

A few more thrust pushed Jeonghan to climax all over his stomach with his own cock untouched.

The sight was too much for Jihoon and he too came.

Jihoon was cleaning him when Jeonghan finally got into his senses.

"Stop frowning. Didn't I already tell you that you have nothing to worry about?" Jihoon kissed him on the lips.

And Jeonghan believed his mentor.

Jihoon was right. Everyone loved Jeonghan when he debuted. He was all over the television, radio, and magazines. Despite his busy schedule, Jeonghan never forgets to practice every single day.

It was eleven in the evening and Jeonghan was still at Pledis building to practice for a music show. He was alone dancing, lost in his world.

When the music stopped, a resounding clap was heard. He looked through the mirror to see his dance instructor and choreographer, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Good evening Sir!" He turned back and greeted him.

"You're getting even better. Woah!" Soonyoung praised him.

"You're even trying new dances now huh."

"Yes! The CEO suggested that I should broaden my abilities." Jeonghan beamed at him.

Soonyoung's eyes wandered Jeonghan's body, noting that his cotton shirt is now clinging to his sweaty body. His eyes got transfixed on Jeonghan's pink nipples.

With a sly smile, Soonyoung beckoned Jeonghan, "Come over here."

When Jeonghan was closer, Soonyoung immediately went down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking it through the fabric.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Jeonghan attempted to push Soonyoung. However, Soonyoung looked at him with a sharp gaze and said, “I know you do it with Jihoon, why not with me?"

Soonyoung kissed him and Jeonghan had no choice but to accept him.

He pushed Jeonghan until his back was against the mirror.

Jeonghan opened his legs when Soonyoung started grinding their hips together.

"He trained you so well." Soonyoung grunted against Jeonghan's lips and pulled back a little.

"Suck me." He pulled down his pants showing his curved erection. Jeonghan licked his lips at the sight and immediately went down on his knees.

He licked the slit at the head earning a hiss from Soonyoung. Satisfied from the response, Jeonghan proceeded to lick his cock from base to tip before engulfing it in his mouth.   
He bobbed his head, pulling more of the cock into his mouth almost reaching his throat.

Soonyoung pulled at his brown locks to stop him.

"Strip." Soonyoung breathed heavily.

"On your hands and knees. Now."

Jeonghan immediately followed the command.

The room was filled with silence as he waited for what will Soonyoung do next. A long moan escaped his lips when he felt a tongue ran along his crack. He turned his head to the mirror and saw Soonyoung lapping his ass. He soon felt his tongue went in and Jeonghan couldn't stop moving his hips to fuck himself on that tongue.

Soonyoung gave Jeonghan's ass a final lick.

"What a slut you've become." He remarked.

"But don’t worry, I'll take care of you." And Soonyoung immediately pushed his entire length inside Jeonghan. Soonyoung was aggressive with his thrusts, almost animalistic.

Jeonghan's limbs felt like jelly so his upper body was slumped against the floor and his hips held by Soonyoung. He could only moan and watch through the mirror as Soonyoung pounded him mercilessly.

In and out. Probing deeper into his body. Wrecking him.

Eventually, Jeonghan came after one particular hard spank from Soonyoung. His toes curling from the sheer pleasure. Soonyoung continued thrusting onto the oversensitive Jeonghan until he too came, filling Jeonghan with his cum.

After coming down from his high, Soonyoung laid on top of Jeonghan. He kissed his temple, ear, and cheek. He also looked at the mirror where their intimate figured were reflected.

"Ah, you are indeed the world's most beautiful. Even after being messed up like this, no one could compare to you."

"Believe me on this baby."

And Jeonghan believed his mentor.


	3. Brotherhood

Seokmin has an eye for beauty…

“Woah! You’re so beautiful.” and the type who can’t control his mouth.

The senior who was going to give him a tour around the campus giggled. “Thank you, Seokmin. I’m Yoon Jeonghan. Nice to meet you.”  
Seokmin’s heart fluttered.

After that, Seokmin couldn't get Jeonghan out of his mind. It’s safe to say that Seokmin’s crush on Jeonghan developed even more as few days passed. However, it was almost impossible to get close to the beautiful boy unless you are a member of his fraternity, the Alpha Phi Alpha because the other members guard him like hawks.

Thankfully, Seokmin got an invitation for the one and only rush party hosted by the Alpha Phi Alpha. This fraternity is the most influential and exclusive fraternity (with only 8 members) in their university and he was very determined to get a bid from them.

Seokmin took one last glance at his reflection at the mirror. He exhaled loudly and smiled to himself. “You can do it.” He convinced himself.

When he arrived at the fraternity house, he noticed how unlike other rush parties he had attended, this one's pretty quiet. Upon entering, he was greeted by Jisoo, a member and senior.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me." Seokmin replied.

He then was ushered into the living room where he saw some members of the fraternity and other invitees.

Seokmin was usually shy but tonight he was determined. He confidently strode towards the Frat President, Choi Seungcheol and introduced himself.  
"Ah. Lee Seokmin. Nice to finally meet you." Seungcheol offered his hand for a handshake.

They had a brief conversation before other rush participants started flocking around Seungcheol to impress him.

Seokmin decided to explore other areas of the frat house and he met various fraternity members. Most if not all were clearly scrutinizing him. He also drank all the shots offered to him. Even though he was intimidated, he was happy he got their attention. When it became too much for him, he went out and stayed on the porch at the second floor.  
He sighed, grabbing into the railing. He couldn't leave now. He felt that he needed to stay a little bit more to ensure that he can get a bid.

“You okay?" Seokmin turned around to see Jeonghan holding a glass of wine. He walked towards Seokmin and settled by his side.

"Here, take a sip. It'll make you a little better" Jeonghan offered his wine with a smile.

He was already a little buzzed from all the sip of alcohol he got offered inside the house but couldn't find it in himself to decline the beautiful boy. He chugged the wine, finishing it in seconds.

Perhaps it was the alcohol or perhaps it was the moonlight and Jeonghan’s inviting lips that pushed Seokmin to lean in and kiss him.

When he felt the boy kissing him back, Seokmin got bolder. He moved and put his hands on each side of the boy, trapping him against the porch railing. Despite both being intoxicated, the kiss they shared was sweet and calm. Like a kiss shared by old lovers.

They were interrupted by Jisoo's voice from inside the house, "Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan gently pushed Seokmin’s chest, ending their kiss.

"See you around, Seokmin." Jeonghan smiled before going inside.

By now, Seokmin is absolutely convinced that Jeonghan is an angel.

After the rush season, bidding finally came. He already got two bids but he was waiting to get one from Alpha Phi Alpha. His prayers were answered in a form of a deep red envelope sealed with wax laying atop his desk on his first class.

His classmates cheered and congratulated him which he accepted gratefully.

When he started pledging, Seokmin mostly interacted with Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and his fellow pledgy, Kim Mingyu.

The three seniors were very hands on when it came to educating and training them on how to be a member of the fraternity. He was surprised when he knew that only two passed but it was expected from the most exclusive fraternity. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't flattered by the thought of being chosen. 

He got to know more about the other members too. Wonwoo and Jun were both very intelligent but suck at making jokes. Minghao is silent most of the times but is actually sassy. The more he spent time with them, the more he realized that they were also fun to be with. Their bond genuinely felt like that of a family. And Seokmin hopes to be officially part of that soon.

On his initiation night, Seokmin absolutely had no idea what his seniors had in store for him.

Seokmin struggled as he tried to move his arms. His wrist had been tied above his head and he was stripped naked.

"Hyung! What are you scheming?" Seokmin whined.

"We're helping you lose your virginity, you losers!" Soonyoung teased.

"But I'm not a virgin, hyung." Mingyu interrupted. He was bound to another bed besides Seokmin’s.

"No one’s asking about your sex life so stop bragging."

Soonyoung can really be childish sometimes.

The rest of the members of the fraternity went inside the room. And Seokmin noticed Jeonghan sitting on the couch on opposite of the beds. He was soon joined by Jisoo who started kissing him. All eyes were transfixed on the two before Seungcheol cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here for the initiation of our three new members..." Seokmin was not listening at all. His attention was focused to the two people on the couch. He is pretty sure everyone was too.

Jisoo and Jeonghan stood up to undressed each other but they never broke the kiss.

Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan's ass with both hands pulling him hard against his hips. Jeonghan moaned so loud, Seokmin felt his cock twitch.

Jun handed Jisoo a bottle of lubricant. He put an ample amount on his fingers before handing it to Jeonghan who also poured some on his.

Jisoo whispered something and Jeonghan immediately put his right foot at the couch, spreading his legs. Jisoo did the same. Their lubed fingers went in between each other’s legs. And then they started fingering each other.

Seokmin swore he could come at the sight alone.

"That's enough you two. Stop teasing everyone." Seungcheol smacked Jisoo's ass.

Seokmin's eyes went wide when Jeonghan approached the bed he was tied on.

"Hey!" Jeonghan greeted him, took a seat in between his legs, and started feeling him.

"Aren't you glad you're losing your virginity to your crush, you loser?" Soonyoung said.

But all he got from Seokmin was a lowly spoken "Fuck" as Jeonghan started licking his cock.

Jeonghan looked at him straight into the eyes before taking his entire length inside his mouth. After a getting used to Seokmin’s size, he bobbed his head faster and sucked harder.

Jeonghan's long hair was pulled up by Jihoon so that it won't cover his face. Seokmin notice how Jeonghan got everyone's attention, even Jisoo's, who was now riding Mingyu on the bed next to them.

"You look so pretty baby." and more praises were heard around the room.

"Tasty?" Jihoon asked Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hummed around Seokmin's cock. After few more sucks, he stopped to swallow his saliva.

"I want it inside me." Jeonghan moaned.

Jeonghan immediately straddled Seokmin and let a long moan when he impaled himself on Seokmin's cock.

He wasted no time and rode Seokmin hard.

Jeonghan was in frenzy.

He's eyes were half lidded with lust, his lips red and plumped, his nipples and cock were pink and hard. It was all too much for Seokmin.  
He couldn't stop the shivers all over his body or his loud grunt when he came. His cock pulsated inside Jeonghan, who was now slowly riding him, as he released spurt after spurt of cum.

He stilled, trying to catch his breath. He felt the tie around his wrist loosened and he looked up to see Jeonghan smiling fondly at him.

"Welcome, Seokmin." Jeonghan said before he was pulled away by Seungcheol.

Seikmin could only watch as Jeonghan got pampered and showered with love by the other members. His expressions were delightful to watch. Every move of his body, every moan that escaped his lips were clear indication how he loved each caress.

The real Jeonghan was very different from the Jeonghan he had carefully crafted in his mind.

Still, this Jeonghan is breathtakingly beautiful.


	4. Adonis

Jeonghan almost salivated at the sight of the epitome of tall, dark, and drop dead handsome.

A fucking Adonis.

Jeonghan was sitting under a beach umbrella while checking out the Adonis surfing the waves. His sun kissed skin glistened under the sun and his boyish smile sent butterflies to Jeonghan’s stomach.

“God, I could watch him all day.” Jeonghan muttered under his breath.

He mentally thanked his rowdy best friends for dragging his lazy ass out of his bed to go on a vacation for the long weekend. When they arrived at their rented villa, Jeonghan attempted to go back to sleep. However, Seungkwan wasn’t going to allow it so here he is.

“Jeonghan-ah, join us!” Jisoo called out to him.

He just shook his head as a response. He was rather enjoying his time ogling the fine specimen.

But he should’ve known his friends better. He should’ve known that their adrenaline-pumped selves would not take no for an answer. He should’ve known he would end up getting thrown into the water.

Ugh!

Drenched, he gave his friends his scariest glare.. partnered with a pout.

They just laughed at his antics and proceeded with splashing him water. Thus, the water splashing fight begun. Jeonghan thought it was unfair though. Everyone versus him.  
He stumbled backwards until he hit someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” When he looked back, it was the Adonis.

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” The man smiled at him.

Damn. He’s even more gorgeous up close.

“I’m Mingyu.”

Jeonghan’s brain short-circuited and belatedly realized that the man just introduced himself.

“Oh...oh! I’m Jeonghan. Nice to meet you, Mingyu.” They shook hands and Jeonghan got fascinated by the stark contrast of their skin tones.

When he realized he was staring for too long, he immediately tried to divert their attention so he would come off as creepy.

“You surf?” He blurted the first thing that came into his mind and asked the obvious. Mingyu’s board was literally floating next to him.

“Yeah!”

“Cool.”

“How ‘bout you?”

“I don’t know how.” Jeonghan smiled sheepishly.

“I could teach you.” Mingyu offered and Jeonghan can’t help but beam at Mingyu.

Jeonghan did not waste his opportunity. Before, he was contented with just watching Mingyu but now that he was given the chance to get closer to the other, he was definitely going to use his unlimited charms.

‘Jeonghan, you sly fox.’ Jeonghan thought to himself.

He relished the adorable responses that he got from Mingyu from all the subtle flirting he’s doing. Jeonghan was pretty satisfied with himself.

By sunset, Jeonghan decided to rest already. After all, it has been a while since he used so much energy within a day. He chuckled to himself as he realized that he really enjoyed Mingyu’s company.

“Thanks Mingyu.. for teaching me.”

“You’re welcome.” There was a short silence between before Jeonghan continued.

“I’ll be going first.” He turned but was immediately held back by Mingyu.

“You’ll still be here by tomorrow right?” Mingyu asked and Jeonghan fought the urge to pat him on his head because he looked like a giant puppy.

“Yes.”

On the next day, Mingyu offered him a ride on his water scooter. Of course, he didn’t refuse. He stuck his tongue out to his friends who were wolf whistling as he put his arms around Mingyu.

“Jeonghan, this is a date.” Mingyu half-shouted as he drove.

“I don’t have a choice then.” Jeonghan replied.

Mingyu just laughed and Jeonghan buried his face on Mingyu’s back, smiling.

Jeonghan was in awe when they stopped. He was ushered by Mingyu into a luxury yacht anchored near a small inhabited island.

“You prepared all of this?” Jeonghan asked as he eyed the array of dishes set on the dining area of the boat.

“I told you it's a date.”

They ate and got more acquainted. Jeonghan realized that Mingyu seemed more relaxed than he was yesterday. He also got bolder with his stares and his skin ship. But Jeonghan doesn’t mind. Not at all.

“I want to know you better.” Mingyu whispered as he leaned closer. His eyes hooded as he stared at Jeonghan’s lips.

“May I?”

Jeonghan gulped before answering breathlessly, “Yeah.”

The kiss was slow and sweet. Jeonghan sighed as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu growled as he wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and pressed their bodies closer. He started kissing Jeonghan’s jaw and neck fervently and all Jeonghan could do was whimper. Mingyu paused and exhaled loudly. When Mingyu opened his eyes, Jeonghan could see the lust burning in them. And god, it made him feel so hot. So wanted.

Mingyu carried Jeonghan into a room and laid him on top of the bed. He settled himself in between Jeonghan’s legs and propped his hands on both sides of his head.

“You planned all of this didn’t you?” Jeonghan teasingly accused Mingyu.

All he got as response was a smirk and a roll against his hips which made him moan aloud.

They resumed to kissing each other passionately. Not long after, clothes were scattered all over the room.

Mingyu kissed Jeonghan from his lips, jaw, neck, chest to his hips. He stroked Jeonghan’s cock a few times before sucking its head. Jeonghan moaned, not bothering to muffle his voice. No one, other than Mingyu would hear him anyway.

Mingyu went down further and started licking Jeonghan’s ass. When he prodded the other’s ass with his tongue, he was delighted to see Jeonghan arch his back beautifully and grip the bed sheets.

Mingyu sat up and spread Jeonghan’s legs even further. He then started preparing Jeonghan with his lubed finger all the while stroking himself.  
He watched Jeonghan slowly come undone.

Jeonghan is ethereal.

Mingyu has never seen someone as beautiful as him. He is flawless.

Mingyu let of his own cock in favor of caressing Jeonghan’s quivering thigh. He gently held up Jeonghan’s left leg and kissed it behind the knee.

He wanted Jeonghan.

He wanted him now.

He then withdrew his fingers and hovered his cock outside Jeonghan’s hole. He looked up to Jeonghan, asking for his permission. When Jeonghan nodded, he slowly pushed in while staring at Jeonghan’s face for any sign of discomfort.

Jeonghan wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s hips and pulled him in. Both groaned when Mingyu was fully sheathed inside Jeonghan.

Mingyu started with shallow thrust, letting Jeonghan get used to his girth. He then unwrapped Jeonghan’s legs around his waist in favor of holding his ankles and spreading them wide apart.

This caused Jeonghan’s moans to become even louder. Not only was Mingyu’s thrust getting harder and, he also never felt so exposed and vulnerable before.  
It was a new and thrilling feeling. His climax is coming faster than he has ever experienced.

“I’m cumming Mingyu!” Jeonghan was a moaning, groaning mess from the pleasure he was receiving. And his climax hit him like a wave that made all the nerves in his body tingle deliciously. Mingyu thrust a few more times, helping Jeonghan to ride his orgasm.

Mingyu pulled out, still rock hard and started stroking himself.

“You can put it in.” Jeonghan told him.

“No, it’s okay.” Mingyu replied knowing that Jeonghan was still sensitive and he’s not risking possibly hurting the other. He kissed Jeonghan’s leg reverently.

“Use my thighs.” Jeonghan offered because he noticed Mingyu was fixated with his legs. He pulled his legs together and hooked them unto Mingyu’s right shoulder.  
Mingyu didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately slipped his cock in between Jeonghan’s soft thighs.

Jeonghan watched how Mingyu scrunched his face because of pleasure, how pretty the contrast is between his pale thighs and Mingyu’s strong hands gripping them, how every time Mingyu pushes in, his cock brushed against his.

It was all too much for him.

Too much, it made him climax for the second time.

He was soon followed by Mingyu who also cummed on his stomach.

Mingyu was surprisingly a cuddler after sex. He loved running his hands through Jeonghan’s hair and kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips, and his cheeks.

“Be my boyfriend?” Mingyu asked suddenly.

Jeonghan cupped his cheeks and kissed Mingyu in the lips. He thinks that he could get used to this.


	5. King's Consort

Yoon Jeonghan grew up fairly normal. Modestly but lovingly raised by his beta parents. They were merchants and had travelled from one city to another. Aside from his parents, his experiences while traveling were his mentor. Everything was peaceful and nice and normal. Jeonghan was rather contented with the normalcy of his life.

But it all changed when it was a full moon on spring of his 20th year. He belatedly presented as an Omega.

A male Omega. The rarest of their kind.

They just arrived at the City of Gyeongju when Jeonghan started feeling pain in his abdomen. By the time they reached their hotel, Jeonghan was already hunching and panting. He was helped by Jun, his bodyguard to get off his horse just before he passed out.

He was woken up by noise from outside his room. Clashing of metal against metal, grunts after grunts, and thuds across the floor.

He was lying on a soft silken bed. An open window at the right side of the room provided ventilation and a stunning view of the full moon. Despite the cold breeze of the night, he was sweating profusely. His mother was at his bedside, holding his hand and drying his sweat with a towel. He stared at her listlessly.

Jeonghan whimpered as he felt a fiery presence outside the room.

"It's going to be okay, honey." She smiled to him.

A few days later, after his first heat had passed, he was visited by a messenger from the palace.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yoon Jeonghan. I am Lee Jihoon, a Beta and King Choi Seungcheol's Consort." a petite man with great stature introduced himself. Jeonghan wondered why he was visited by such an important person.

"I am here to represent the King himself and to read to you his decree." Jihoon opened a scroll handed to him by a servant.

"Yoon Jeonghan, as a rare male Omega who can bare child, you are invited into the palace to be one of the King's Consort."

Everyone knew he had no choice to begin with. No one dares to defy their almighty King. And so here he was trembling as he walked through the palace corridors.  
He was ushered into the inner palace wherein the consorts of the King gathered. When he stepped inside, silence enveloped the place as they started scrutinizing him from head to toe.

He shifted from one foot to another as he felt so out of place. Thankfully, Jihoon came for him and lead him to his seat next to two other Beta male consorts, Jisoo and Wonwoo.

The male consorts were very welcoming and friendly as opposed to the females who were rather very hostile.

Suddenly, a strong Alpha scent permeated the air making it hard for Jeonghan to breath. A few moments later, the King entered the room. Jeonghan forced himself to stand up together with the other consorts to bow their heads to the King.

While the other consorts focused their eyes on the floor, Jeonghan let the curiosity get the best of him and lifted his head to look at the King. He gasped; shocked that King was looking at him too.

The King took a few strides towards him and only stopped when they were only a few inches apart.

Jeonghan was mesmerized by the Kings dark eyes, he just couldn't look away. The King took his left and kissed the back of it reverently, inhaling his sweet Omegan scent.

"Welcome, my angel." The King's deep voice effectively made Jeonghan shiver.

As a consort, Jeonghan had to learn everything to survive the palace, from etiquette to politics and everything in between.

“Wow! Yoon Jeonghan, you’re impressive.” Jisoo complimented Jeonghan after he successfully recited an old poem.

“It’s not that hard Jisoo.” Jeonghan smiled bashfully.

All four male consorts were currently in Jihoon’s quarters spending their free time together. Both Jisoo and Wonwoo were sitting on the couch while Jihoon was combing Jeonghan’s long brown hair at center of his bed.

“You’re adjusting to the palace life quite well. I just hope that the other consorts will stop bothering you.” Wonwoo remarked.

“It’s all thanks to you. And don’t worry about the girls, I can handle them.” Jeonghan just smirked as he remembered all the failed attempts of the jealous consort to get rid of him. In the short span of time after he entered the palace as an official consort, he was able to evade countless threats and mischiefs they pulled on him.

“They say you’re an angel but I can see the devil in you.” Jisoo approached him after seeing his smirk.

He sat down in front of Jeonghan and continued, “You like tormenting them, don’t you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jeonghan playfully asked the question back to Jisoo.

Jisoo laughed loudly and he tackled Jeonghan into hug, taking Jihoon with them as they lied on the bed. “This is why I like you so much. You’re not boring!” Jisoo continued giggling while nuzzling his cheek against Jeonghan.

“You’re so soft Jeonghan.” Jisoo started feeling Jeonghan’s body underneath his robes. He let out a contented sigh when Jeonghan bared his neck to him.

“Good boy.”

As a consort, Jeonghan had to learn everything to survive the palace. And the most important lesson of all is how to please the King.  
And he learnt from the best.

Night after night, the four male consorts spent their time together. They taught Jeonghan how to give pleasure and enjoy pleasure. They taught him how make love.  
However, their trysts were limited to caressing, never penetrating. That was he King’s right after all.

It was a full moon once again when Jeonghan’s second heat came. There were additional Beta guards stationed around Jeonghan’s quarters. The King’s order to them was simple: Kill any feral Alpha who dares to step anywhere near Jeonghan.

The King strode inside Jeonghan’s quarters when the night bell rang. The air inside was humid and filled with sweet scent of vanilla and lavender. At the center of the room, Jeonghan lies covered with white silk. His hair splayed onto the pillows.

“Alpha.” Jeonghan calls out to him.

With that, a fire burned within Seungcheol’s chest. He sat next to Jeonghan and stared at his beautiful teary eyes. Ever so softly, Seungcheol pressed his lips against Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan welcomed his King with open arms.

Their robes were soon discarded, scattered around the room. Harsh breaths and moans could be reverberated as the two of them embraced each other.  
Seungcheol kissed and praised every part of him. He worshipped Jeonghan’s entire being,

He gently pushed himself inside the Omega. The warmth was dizzying and comforting at the same time. Their lips met once again for a searing kiss. They pressed their bodies closer, almost molding into one.

Seungcheol was too good at unraveling Jeonghan. He knew exactly how to wreck him and push him to ecstasy. Jeonghan’s moans got louder as he is about to climax. He could also feel the knot forming inside of him. The mere thought of being bred by a strong and capable Alpha excites the Omega in him.

With a few more thrusts, Jeonghan’s toes curled as he experienced too much pleasure. He clung unto Seungcheol as his body shook. Seungcheol wiped his temple and he realized that tears already escaped his eyes.

Seungcheol continued on moving, chasing after his own climax. He groaned Jeonghan’s name as he came.

Spurt after spurt of thick semen filled Jeonghan causing his belly to swell. Seungcheol nuzzled his neck and that was Jeonghan’s cue to submit. Seungcheol licked his pulse and sucked it, officially marking him as his.


	6. Because of hormones

Hansol would blame it to hormones. 

He is nineteen years old and at the last year of his adolescence. His hormones were at war inside his young body.

With that reasoning, he continued to feel himself under his pants while watching his married neighbors, Seungcheol and Jeonghan, passionately make love though a small gap on his window. 

The couple’s room was opposite to his. And whenever they think that no one is in Hansol’s room, they wouldn’t bother closing their curtains. 

Hansol gulped as Seungcheol started snapping his hips faster and harder causing Jeonghan to throw his head back and, probably, moan out loud. Hansol silently cursed their soundproofed room. He wants nothing more than to hear Jeonghan’s moans. 

The couple stilled as they both reached climax. Hansol came too after a few more strokes. 

“Hi Hansol!” Hansol turned around to see Jeonghan carrying too many grocery bags. He immediately went to help the older male.

“Why thank you, gentleman.” He simply smiled as a response and followed Jeonghan into their house. He put the grocery bags at the kitchen island. 

“Your family’s away right?” Jeonghan said as he started arranging the groceries.

“Yup, their visiting a friend in Jeju.”

“Hmmm.. Why don’t you stay for dinner? I know for a fact that you can’t cook. Your mom said you almost set your house on fire the last time you tried to cook.” Jeonghan teased him by emphasizing the word ‘tried’.

“I don’t want to impose hyung.”

“It’s okay, kiddo. And besides, Seungcheol won’t be home for dinner. He has a business trip outside the country.”

“Oh, okay then.” Hansol nodded.

Hansol watched Jeonghan intently as he moved in the kitchen while cooking. His long blond hair was tied in a high knot exposing his nape. He was wearing a baggy white shirt, probably Seungcheol’s, and blue boxer shorts.

And if Jeonghan’s visuals were not enough to rile Hansol up, the older man keeps on accidentally brushing himself on the younger. His breaking point though was when Jeonghan let out a moan after taste testing his cooking.

Hansol stood up to move behind Jeonghan. He placed his hands on either side of Jeonghan, effectively trapping him. 

“God, hyung. You’re such a fucking tease.” Hansol groaned against Jeonghan’s nape. He took a deep breath, inhaling Jeonghan’s scent. He felt Jeonghan stilled but that didn’t stop him from pressing his erection against the older’s ass. He started rocking against Jeonghan slowly. 

“Oh” Jeonghan slammed his hands against the counter to steady himself and let out a breathy moan.

Hansol growled against his ear, “Let me fuck you hyung. Please.” He begged. He needed to have Jeonghan and he needed him now.

When Jeonghan nodded his head slightly, Hansol did not waste any more second, afraid that the older might change his mind. He slipped his cock from his own short and pushed Jeonghan’s boxers down to his knees. 

He ran his fingers across Jeonghan’s crack and was surprised to feel a hard object. He spread Jeonghan’s cheeks only to see a black butt plug. “You’re so fucking naughty. Having a butt plug on your ass as you make me dinner.”

He pulled out the butt plug and marveled at the sight of Jeonghan’s pink hole slightly gaping. Gripping Jeonghan’s hips with both hands, he rammed himself fully and snapped his hips fast and erratically.

For Hansol, it was sensory overload. The warmth and tightness was better than he could’ve ever imagined. Jeonghan tasted even better as he leaned down to lap at his nape. And his moans, god, his moans were practically music.

Hansol reached down to grab Jeonghan’s right thigh. He pulled it up until Jeonghan’s knee is on top of the counter. Hansol then continued with his erratic thrusts. He panted harshly with every hard thrust as he started to feel the pressure inside his stomach. 

“Can I come inside hyung?”

“Yeah!” Jeonghan replied breathlessly.

“Fuck yeah.” Hansol growled as climaxed inside Jeonghan, filling him with cum. When he pulled out, his cum dribbles out and slides against Jeonghan’s leg. 

He is definitely going to blame his hormones for this.


	7. When it’s hard to sleep

Lee Jihoon’s fingers fluttered against the keys of his black grand piano and sighed. It was pass midnight and here he was at the middle of their cold living room alone. Their penthouse decently towered above other building providing a breathtaking view of the city.

At the age of 27, he honestly has everything a man could dream of. He was the CEO of a well-established company. He has a circle of friends he knows he could trust. And most importantly, he has a lover who has always stood by his side.

He should be sleeping next to his beloved and enjoying his warmth but his insomnia forced him to get up and do something to get rid of it. Thus, he started playing the piano.

“Jihoonie?” A soft voice called out to him. He looked up to see his lover, Jeonghan rubbing his eyes, with the long sleeves of his strawberry printed pajamas that covered his hands.  
“Babe.” He smiled to the other.

Jeonghan moved closer. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s neck from the back and proceeded to kiss the crown of his head. “Can’t sleep?”

Jihoon replied with a hum.

“You should’ve woken me up.” Jeonghan mumbled against his hair.

“You’re tired. You need more sleep and I know how much you love sleep.” Jihoon reasoned.

“But I love you more, Jihoonie.”

“You flatter me.” He took Jeonghan’s right hand wrapped around his neck to shower it with small kisses.

“I love you too babe.” Earning a smile from the elder.

Jeonghan moved and plopped himself sideways on Jihoon’s lap, hooking his right arm on Jihoon’s neck.  
Jihoon grumbled, “Ugh, you’re too heavy.”

Jeonghan looked at him and put on his false offended look. “Excuse me, Lee Jihoon. I am not heavy. My diet is very effective and so is my exercise.”  
Jihoon just chuckled at his boyfriend’s rambling.

“And besides, you were not complaining at all when I was riding you earlier.” Jeonghan continued.

This time, a full and hearty laughter escaped Jihoon’s mouth. He pulled Jeonghan closer to him to nuzzle and kiss his neck. Jeonghan just never fails to make him happy. Never.

Caresses and kisses turned more passionate. And not before long, Jeonghan’s pajamas were discarded on the floor as Jihoon continued kissing him. From his lips, down to his jaw and neck. When he reached Jeonghan’s chest, he licked and sucked one and played with the other with his finger.

With his left hand, Jeonghan reached out to cover the piano’s keys. He then maneuvered himself and placed his legs on both sides of Jihoon’s hips. He leaned against the lid of the piano keys and arched his back as Jihoon continued to play with his nipples.

Jihoon abruptly stopped only to hoist Jeonghan up the piano. He then continued to kiss the entire expanse of Jeonghan’s skin as if worshipping him. Jeonghan whimpers at the thought.

He yelps when Jihoon spread his legs even further, rendering him very vulnerable. He looked between his legs to see a still fully clothed Jihoon eyeing him with so much lust.

Jihoon leaned closer and licked Jeonghan’s most private areas. He put Jeonghan’s dick on his mouth and started bobbing his head. After a while, he proceeded downwards and licked Jeonghan’s hole earning a very loud moan from the latter. His hole was quivering and still moist from their previous activity.

Jihoon prodded his hole causing Jeonghan’s moans to be even louder. He then held Jeonghan’s thighs which started quaking with both of his hands. He knew Jeonghan loved to be kissed, licked, and worshipped. And he knew exactly how to do it.

“Oh Jihoonie! Oh, ah! Jihoon.” Jeonghan kept on moaning like a mantra. With one last lick, he pushed Jeonghan further onto the center of the piano. He then climbed after getting rid of his pants.

He ran his big hands on the smooth quivering skin on Jeonghan underneath him. Undoubtedly, he was anticipating the pleasure he was soon going to experience.  
After pumping his dick for some time, Jihoon hooked Jeonghan’s right leg up his shoulders, and the other wrapped around his hips. He then pushed forward and onto the welcoming heat of Jeonghan.

Both let out satisfied moans when Jihoon was fully sheathed inside Jeonghan. He started moving his hips in small and gentle manner, waiting for his partner to fully adjust to his girth. It wasn’t long before Jeonghan reached down and tugged at his shirt, urging him to go faster. To do him harder.

And so, Jihoon complied to his wish. He snapped his hips hard and long against Jeonghan’s, caressing the very part that made Jeonghan see stars and curl his toes.

Jeonghan was an absolute mess. His pale pink hair tousled, his face flushed, and his eyes watery. But he was absolutely beautiful to Jihoon as he lied on the black grand piano.  
Jeonghan started moving his hips to meet Jihoon’s thrusts. Both were nearing their climax. No words were exchanged. Only moans, groans, and whimpers resonated in the room. Their movements even became more frenzied, more erratic with the purpose of bringing pleasure to themselves and their partner.

Climax hit Jeonghan so hard, he arched his back and locked Jihoon closer to him by the hips. He silently screamed as his body spasmed and spurts of cum painted his body. Jihoon’s mind-numbing climax closely followed too. He burrowed his face on Jeonghan’s neck as he gently rocked against Jeonghan, still riding his orgasm.

“I would really love to cuddle with you Jihoonie but your piano is not very comfortable. My back hurts already.” Jeonghan whined.

Jihoon propped himself up and looked down on Jeonghan fondly.

“I love you babe.” He said as he stroked Jeonghan’s face with his other hand.

Jeonghan leaned up to give Jihoon a quick kiss. “I love you too so much. Carry me to the bed please.”


	8. Through the Lens

It is Friday night and Joshua fidgets as he wishes for the time to go faster, hopes for the clock to strike at 10 o'clock. He has always been giddy waiting for Jeonghan's show but this time was amplified after seeing Jeonghan's twitter teaser picture of his milky thighs clad in white laced knee high socks partnered with pink school skirt and blouse.

Lube, check. Tissues, check. Laptop, check. Just about everything he needs were ready. He just freaking hopes his shitty internet connection would not let him down during the show.

He hurriedly refreshes his browser when it was time and Jeonghan's bedroom showed up on the live stream. In all videos Joshua had watched, Jeonghan’s bedroom has always been tidy. His cream colored sheets were pristine as usual and the fairy lights decorating the wall behind his headboard were turned on to provide more lighting. A small table has been placed in front of his bed which was directly facing the camera.

More than a thousand viewers joined just seconds after the streaming started and Joshua already wanted to curse and pray at the same time to prevent the stream from lagging.  
After a minute, Jeonghan showed up from behind the camera to sit in front of his computer.

"Hello, my darlings! How have been doing this week?" He beamed, flashing his pearly white teeth.

The chat box exploded with comments ranging from wholesome ones like "I missed you!" to naughty ones like "Spread them legs bby". Joshua just snorts at the comments without giving his own. He was rather contented with simply watching Jeonghan without demanding anything.

On the other hand, Jeonghan seems thoroughly amused and replied to his general audience, "Thank you for missing me guys. I've missed you too."

Jeonghan then proceeded to ramble about how he was excited for this video as he personally tailored his skirt and blouse. He stands up and twirls for the camera to show his perfectly fitted attire.

Joshua never gets tired of hearing Jeonghan talk at the start of his every video. He talks about the most random things that happened to him and it makes Joshua feel that he knows Jeonghan on a personal level and not just someone he watches to relieve his sexual frustrations.

Aside from that, hearing Jeonghan talk also sets the mood. Jeonghan's airy laughter makes his entire body relax and his smooth voice gently pushes him to arousal. It’s almost like foreplay and Joshua is pretty sure that the other viewers could understand his sentiments.

This is the reason Joshua cannot get enough of Jeonghan. He sighs as he started gently massaging his growing erection.

"...yeah and this week, the new toy I ordered arrived." Jeonghan said as he reached for something outside the frame and then presenting it to the camera.

"It is a seven-inch dildo and it’s pink-ish. You know me darlings, I love pink. That's why I think this is such a cutie." Jeonghan continued as he waves the item in front of his pretty face. He proceeds to comment about the how realistic it looks and feels (the veiny shaft, sculpted head, and even the balls) and that he can't want wait to use it on himself.

This cued a lot more comments egging Jeonghan to do just what he had mention. Jeonghan simply giggles and with a nod, he pops the head into his mouth.

Joshua groans at how delectable Jeonghan looks as he kisses the toy with his pink lips and as he traces its veins with his sinful tongue. Just like the others, he imagines how wonderful it would feel of it was his manhood Jeonghan was touching right now.

The cam boy started bobbing his head, pushing more of the toy towards his throat. He angles himself sideways to give the audience a clearer view of how much of the toy he was taking inside his mouth. After deep throating the toy for a few seconds, he pulls it out and smiled towards the camera because he felt accomplished that he was able to suppress his gag reflex.

Jeonghan clears his throat before saying with his raspy voice, "Actually, this toy has another surprise with it. Stay with me because I will share it with you later. Right now, I'm horny and can't wait for the main event."

He moves to attach the toy to the small table and proceeded to hover above the toy with his back facing the camera. He lifts his pink skirt to show his lacy white panty. With one hand, he grabs the toy and spanked his bottom with it. Jeonghan groans and grinds himself onto the toy.

Joshua grabs his lubricant and pours ample amount on his right hand. He started stroking himself at an even pace knowing what was going to happen next in the live stream.

Jeonghan teases the audience by tracing patterns using the tip of the toy on his panty. When he himself cannot fight the arousal anymore, he yanks his panty side wards revealing a black plug lodged inside his bottom. With effortless flick of his wrist, he tugs the plug out and tosses it aside.

He goes on all fours leaving his bottom as the main attraction of the video. He reached in between his knees to pull the toy towards him.

As the bulbous head breach him, Jeonghan let out a breathy sound in between a sigh and a moan. He pushed himself down slowly, taking more of the toy until he feels the balls of the toy against his skin.

He withdraws and impales himself slowly at first to help him get used to the size. This treats his audience to an unhindered view of the contrasting color of the toy and Jeonghan's creamy skin.

Pings resounded in succession which means that the multiple viewers are rapidly giving tokens to Jeonghan. Joshua then reaches for his laptop with his clean hand to tap and send his own tokens.

Jeonghan straightens up and glances towards his camera, "This feels more realistic than I have expected."

He careful maneuvers himself so he is now facing the camera. He plops himself down on the toys and groans, his folded legs reflexively open wider.

More groans were heard from Jeonghan as he adjusted himself. He moans even loader as he stretches his legs and leans backwards.

"I can feel it in my stomach." He says as he hikes his skirt and blouse up his torso to show the lower portion of his abdomen with a small bulge which is most probably the head the toy. Jeonghan straightens once again and started riding the toy with increasing pace.

Joshua gets mesmerized by how beautiful Jeonghan looked. Mesmerized with how his skin flushed pink, with how his short blond hair bobs with each movement, and with how pleasing he sounds.

Joshua finds himself stroking himself faster and in time with Jeonghan riding his toy.

Without even touching his penis, Jeonghan was already half-screaming that he was about to cum and Joshua hastens his speed determined to climax with Jeonghan.

When Jeonghan's first spurt came out, he reached back to press a hidden pump which triggered the release of his favorite vanilla lubricant from his toy.

When the liquid filled his insides, Jeonghan outright screams and trembles from the sheer pleasure. He was rendered immobile as spurts after spurts of his cum painted his skin, some even reached his dazed face.

The white lubricant escapes his hole and trickles down the shaft of the toy giving the audience the idea as to what triggered such intense response from Jeonghan.  
When he too climaxed, Joshua shudders and groans and struggles to catch his breath.

After a while, Jeonghan snapped from his daze and stared at the camera. "Fuck." He uttered to himself.

He stood on his wobbly feet to detach the toy from his table. He then lies back down on his bed with legs up in the air and inserted the toy on himself again.

After a few thrusts, he pushed the pump to let more lubricant flow into him. His entire body shook because of the sensation but it is more evidently seen on his trembling raised legs.

When he came down from his high, Jeonghan pulled out the toy and zooms his camera onto his used orifice.

"..And that is the surprise for today guys. I've never would have guessed that I would love the feeling of being cummed inside. See you next week darlings!"


	9. Young and wild

Seungcheol exhales slowly, letting the smoke of the cigarette exit his lungs and into the chilly night air.

His back was against the slightly vibrating concrete wall of his friend’s house where a rowdy college party was being held. Seungcheol raises his right hand to his lips which was holding his cigarette. His other hand holding the waist of his boyfriend, Jeonghan who was wrapping his arms around Seungcheol's neck and neck slumped against Seungcheol's shoulder.  
Seungcheol feels Jeonghan kissing and licking his neck and jaw all the while moaning softly.

Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan's temple lovingly then looks down to address his junior, Kim Mingyu who was kneeling behind his boyfriend thoroughly enjoying lapping his exposed bottom.

Seungcheol pulls on Jeonghan's oversized lavender shirt to help Mingyu.

Now that Mingyu has the one in a million chance of being able to touch his Jeonghan-sunbae, he doesn't waste it and immediately worships Jeonghan's soft mounds with kisses, licks, sucks, and soft caresses. 

Mingyu rubs his cheeks against Jeonghan's smooth skin. "Jeonghan-sunbae, you smell so good." He groaned.

He then traced the crack with his tongue, licking it thoroughly.

After finishing his cigarette, Seungcheol grabs both of Jeonghan's mounds and spreads them apart treating Mingyu to the view of Jeonghan's pink puckered hole.

Mingyu flattens his tongue against the hole and Jeonghan instinctively pushes backwards to feel more of Mingyu.

"Cheol ha." Jeonghan was already breathless as he kisses his boyfriend's lips. He pumps Seungcheol's erection, tugging it towards himself.  
Seungcheol hugs Jeonghan, press their erections closer and Mingyu dutifully follows Jeonghan's hip.

Mingyu then plunges his tongue inside Jeonghan. Because of this, Jeonghan's moans becomes even more breathier and he tugs Seungcheol's erection even tighter. 

Mingyu guides Jeonghan's legs to fully remove his black skin tight pants from his ankles. Mingyu then proceeds to stand up to lower down his own trousers. When his erection was free from its confines, he immediately rubs himself between Jeonghan's mounds. 

"Hyung, lube?" Mingyu ask Seungcheol, barely making a complete sentence.

Seungcheol groans. He was not able to bring one.

Seungcheol beckons Mingyu to come closer to him and stand beside Jeonghan.

When he was about to climax, Seungcheol grabbed his own erection to jerk it furiously. With the other hand, he holds Mingyu's with the intention of cummed on his erection. 

Jeonghan quickly caught on and he situated himself between Mingyu and Seungcheol. One hand on each person's erection. For Seungcheol, he was jerking furiously while for Mingyu he held it below the shaft in order to catch strings of semen that may not land on Mingyu.

With both his hand now free, Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan's jaw to kiss him agressively. Sloppy and smaking lips with groans. On the other hand, Mingyu got his eyes glued on Jeonghan's hand pleasuring the two boys.

Seungcheol came a lot and Jeonghan made sure to coat Mingyu's erection with his boyfriend's cum.

Jeonghan brokes his kiss with Seungcheol to tell Mingyu, "Take me now."

They all assume their previous position with Seungcheol leaning against the wall and embracing Jeonghan closely and Mingyu behind Jeonghan. Mingyu observes his seniors passionately kissing and embracing. If they were in a committed relationship with them, he'd surely feel left out but Mingyu clearly knows what his role this time, he was only a onetime thing. A spice to this couple's love life.

He shrugs and moves closer, hovering over the two shorter figures. He puts his hands against the wall, with Seungcheol and Jeonghan's head in between them.

He breaches Jeonghan's hole with his tip and he trembles from the warmth. Slowly, he pushed more of himself into Jeonghan.

Jeonghan whimpers and in any other situation, Mingyu would probably be asking what was wrong but tonight, the boyfriend was there to coax Jeonghan and help him relax.

"You're taking him so well baby."

"My pretty baby, does that feel good?"

"You're loving this, aren't you baby?"

Mingyu's thrusts became harder and harder, pushing himself more into Jeonghan.

Seungcheol pulls both of them closer to support both of their weight. Seungcheol reached down to move his penis, putting it in between Jeonghan's thighs. Seungcheol started moving his hips to rub himself against Jeonghan's skin.

This turned Jeonghan even more and within the next minute, he was already cumming.

Mingyu continues to move in frenzy during Jeonghan's orgasm, never minding the bottom's trembling frame.  
Seungcheol pulled Mingyu by his nape to kiss him. The younger stilled for a moment but eventually reciprocated all the while never stopping ramming himself on Jeonghan. He had never been in this situation before and probably will never be in again. He feels the delicious pressure on his gut as his climax approach faster.

“Hyung, I’m cumming.. I’m gonna cum inside your boyfriend.” Mingyu murmured against Seungcheol’s lips.

“Yeah, go ahead.. He’d like that.” Is the reply he gets from the older. 

With that, Mingyu let out a long growl and encircled Jeonghan’s hips with his arms and slumped his whole weight on the other. His hips jerking onto Jeonghan’s in an effort to put more of himself inside of his senior. 

Later that night, Mingyu re-entered the party with the goofiest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see this, you've probably read approximately 11,000 words worth of questionable(?) smut. good job 👏
> 
> comments would be much appreciated and if you'd like to talk about sensual jeonghan, hit me up @oh_jeonghannie on twitter mwah


End file.
